


Iceblink Luck

by voxane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom JJ, Feminization, M/M, Pampering, Praise Kink, Rimming, cross dressing, top otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxane/pseuds/voxane
Summary: JJ found more questions in the contents of the bag, At the bottom of the sea of rustling tissue paper he found neatly folded fabric - A dress. A dress painted in floral shades of pink - roses, and tulips peeking out the driven snow white in defiance. JJ didn’t understand.“It’s pretty.” JJ knew the crease of his brow and the angle of his frown did all the asking. He never took his eyes off the dress.“It’s for you.”





	Iceblink Luck

**Author's Note:**

> My R18 piece for the Kings on Ice zine! I was so stoked to write this, I have very strong feelings on a fem JJ lmao.

“Wow, is that your free skate costume?” JJ barged into Otabek’s space and eyed the garment up and down. He spread it out on top of Otabek’s bed to fawn over it. Otabek felt heat in his cheeks from the attention. “It’s so cool. You’ll look like a prince. Maybe a ‘Hero’?” JJ grinned at him, all teeth.    
  
“Thanks. I’m surprised you haven’t shown me yours.” Otabek knew it sounded a little like a slight, but he also knew JJ wouldn’t take it that way.    
  
“They're all packed away in my closet,” JJ said with a hand on the back of his neck. He looked almost sheepish, the emotion was foreign in his features. “I have a picture of one though. It’s a little showier than my usual stuff, I had to fight Papa on it.” Otabek wasn’t privy to JJ’s relationship with his parents - but he remembered pieces of conversations during his time in Canada. Alain pushed him to focus on quads so he could skate like a  _ man _ . Nathalie insisted that separates made him look handsome, and shied away from anything that sparkled too brightly.

“Beks, look.” JJ shoved his cell phone into his face. Pixelated JJ grinning lopsided, ear to ear. He looked like he  _ fit  _ in a jumpsuit, like it was as natural as his skin.   
  
“You look nice.” He did. Otabek couldn’t remember the last time he saw a picture of JJ that looked so genuine.   
  
“You think so?” JJ asked, voice small. Otabek had to look up to believe it was really him talking. “Mama hates it. She thinks it’s too girly. But I like it.” Otabek paused for a moment, still looking at the dim blue glow of JJ’s phone. Every inch between them seemed louder in the silent seconds.   
  
“I like it too.” Otabek handed JJ’s phone back to him, and didn’t miss how he looked almost sad, just for a moment.    
  
“You’re just sayin’ that. But thanks, Beks. What’s honestly cooler is my  _ music _ this season. You see-” JJ prattled on and Otabek couldn’t shake that twinge of pain in JJ’s eyes that shined like the light caught on his rhinestone, amplified in the facets. That light was etched in his mind, burning a map he was helpless to follow.

* * *

 

JJ knocked on Otabek’s hotel door in a bouncy rhythm. Otabek had told him to come over, and he  _ always _ dodged any of JJ’s offers for quality time. JJ was grinning, maybe too wide, but he tended to wear his heart on his sleeve and his excitement reverberated through his every step. His glee only faltered when Otabek finally answered the door.

Otabek was dressed to the nines. Every part of him was groomed from perfectly coiffed hair  to his shoes shined to reflection. He looked straight out of a movie, a model boyfriend who shucked his coat for his date. JJ lingered on the word  _ date  _ as his eyes combed over a neat row of shopping bags on top of Otabek’s bed, right where his costumes used to be.

JJ smiled through his confusion. “What’s the occasion. You goin’ somewhere?” Otabek remained silent, expression unmoving. He slipped his finger between the satin ribbon  of a pure white shopping bag. It reminded JJ of the first snow in Montreal, and how it made the familiar landscape unrecognizable. He wasn’t sure what to do when Otabek handed him the bag.

“Open it.”

JJ found more questions in the contents of the bag, At the bottom of the sea of rustling tissue paper he found neatly folded fabric - A dress. A dress painted in floral shades of pink - roses, and tulips peeking out the driven snow white in defiance. JJ didn’t understand.

“It’s pretty.” JJ knew the crease of his brow and the angle of his frown did all the asking. He never took his eyes off the dress.

“It’s for you.” Otabek’s words had his heart on a chain and his tone yanked on it. JJ whipped a frantic gaze, and Otabek remained stone faced. JJ felt his breathing become shallow, thoughts ricocheting in his head too fast to comprehend. He had no idea what to say, or how to feel. His knuckles grew white as he clutched the dress to his body.

“I....I can’t.” JJ’s voice dripped with a pitiful uncertainty. Otabek didn’t need to ask, he tilted his head a degree and JJ could translate it instantly. “It doesn’t...I wouldn’t...” JJ stopped to swallow. “It wouldn’t suit me.” He whispered it like a confession, peeling his eyes back from Otabek to the watercolor shades of pink.

  
“That’s not very  _ JJ Style _ .” He could hear the smile curl through Otabek’s voice, thick and warm. Otabek took a long stride closer, and JJ stifled a gasp.    
  
“I won’t be good.” JJ wanted to match Otabek in confidence, but he could feel the wavering vibrations all the way through his spine.    
  
“You said you weren’t good at skating once too. In Juniors.” 

JJ wanted to ask how that was supposed to be comforting, but any thought was squashed by Otabek’s easy smile and smoldering eyes.

“You taught me the quad sal.” Otabek stepped into JJ’s space and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. It made his stomach hot and heavy, like he just scarfed down home cooked dinner from Mama. “Won’t you teach me what else you can do,” JJ had seen this smile before. It was the smile that got them into clubs underage, and bartenders to give them candy colored cocktails. It terrified and excited JJ in equal measure.

  
“ _ Jean _ ?” 

* * *

Otabek skimmed his hand over the bath water, sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Through the stagnant steam, his form was soft around the edges. Almost ethereal. JJ clutched the bright red towel that rode low on his hips. If it had been a locker room, it wouldn’t have been a big deal. But the heat made him light headed, and his stomach churned like a washing machine.

JJ watched with a tight jaw as he took his hand from the water and rubbed it dry on a fluffy pink washcloth. He had a lump in his throat like a hard fall to the ice, staring at Otabek’s hand outstretched. His nausea ebbed the moment their fingers made contact. 

All of JJ’s senses melted together in the heat of the water. He tuned into the sounds of flowery synths, and a voice of an angel. JJ couldn't decipher any of the words, but it sounded real nice. He was caught between a million sensations, jasmine heavy in his nostrils and glossolalia echoing across the tiles. He barely noticed Otabek’s hands lathering down his legs. At the same time, JJ couldn't believe he didn’t feel it sooner. Otabek’s touch was the only thing that seemed real. Any tool Otabek used to pamper him was an afterthought to his calloused fingertips.

“Otabek.” His voice echoed as if it was in another room. “You don’t have to do this.”    
  
“This is part of it, too.” Otabek lifted JJ’s freshly pedicured foot, as dainty as skating could allow, and placed a gentle kiss onto his toes. JJ tried desperately to swallow the lump in his throat as his body dissolved into the water.

He was pliant to Otabek’s wordless requests. It was too easy, to let Otabek shape and move him. Even when he felt metal blades against his leg, JJ couldn’t find anxiousness or worry, as if sleeping awake. Otabek would never hurt him. He couldn’t hurt him. 

Otabek rubbed JJ’s hair dry with a fluffy pink towel. JJ’s head still spun around all the bottled stimuli, but he felt so quiet here. He didn’t flinch when the cotton of the towel brushed between his legs. He felt like he should be nervous, and found it funny that he wasn’t.

It could’ve been minutes or hours before JJ realized he was back on the bed. Otabek handed JJ a sturdy box tied up in a delicate bow. He pulled at the tail and watched the ribbon unravel, just like he was. Inside he found a lacy lingerie set, pink flowers embroidered on nude mesh, nestled on top of plush satin. Otabek drew the garment out of JJ’s hands with coaxing fingers. 

  
“Do you like this?” JJ knew Otabek wasn’t asking about color or style, he felt it in the way Otabek’s fingers brushed against his own just like they hovered over the bath water.

__   
“Yeah. I like it.” JJ smiled, small and coy as he lifted his arms for Otabek. They were so close they could share breath. The steam was gone and the music distant, but JJ still felt the same kind of headrush as if his brain was in a fog. Maybe it was the fizzy feeling in his brain, but he got the idea of slotting his mouth over Otabek’s. He wanted to, but couldn’t find his bones. His heart beat like a ticking time bomb, and JJ had no idea when he would explode. Perhaps the anticipation was part of it, too.    
  
JJ was dragged down to reality at the sight of Otabek on his knees, wriggling the panties over his hips his face inches away from his cock. More shocking than the scandal of it was the look of unbridled tenderness in Otabek’s eyes. It was something much more daunting than the expectation of sex, or whatever this was.   
  
“Point your foot, love.” Otabek’s tone was as silky as the nylon stockings in his hand. JJ tried to ignore the firecracker sparks in his loins as he did as he was told. The material felt luxurious wrapped in Otabek’s fingers, and they gave JJ’s legs a certain softness that made them almost unrecognizable. He could do this, and believe the adoration in Otabek’s eyes. 

He barely noticed the shoe slide up against his heel. Pumps in the same springy pinks, outlined in glittering gold. Everything seemed selected with scientific exactness, like Otabek studied this. Studied him. Studied  _ JJ. _ His version blurred as Otabek placed a kiss to the toe.

“No crying, Baby. You’ll ruin your makeup.”

JJ’s heart wanted to drop. Otabek held his chin in his hand and brought a mascara wand to his eye. Any worry melted away under Otabek’s tight furrowed brow. He was focusing on mascara like heart surgery, something life or death and well practiced. JJ stayed still and played a good patient as Otabek brought him to life in powders and pigments and closed the wound with Magnolia Pink glazed on his lips.

“Wow.” Otabek gasped like JJ felt, delicate and soft. JJ felt like he could smile finally.    
  
“Can I wear the dress now?” 

Otabek grinned at him like he could taste the eagerness on his tone and wanted more. 

“Yes.” He gathered the fabric with a gentle hand, offering the other to help JJ up. JJ did his best not to wobble in the heels, steeled himself with as much confidence as he could muster. Otabek stood poised, dress in hand, and JJ screwed his eyes shut and took a deep breath before he had to dive in. He felt no air between layers of ruffles, and tried not to make a big deal gasping when the metal zipper ran up his back, reminded he could breathe again.   
  
“Jean.” Hands, strong warm and impossibly soft framed his face. His eyes fluttered open, feeling more purposeful with the weight of sticky mascara. Otabek smiled at him, just a hint of teeth. JJ didn’t think he’d ever looked more handsome, covered in the warm orangish glow of the setting sun like it was tailored for him. The only thing that could look more beautiful would be Magnolia Pink smeared on his mouth, his face, his neck, everywhere. He didn’t notice he was already moving, until he heard Otabek’s moans ring through the room like victory bells.

Otabek kissed like he did everything - with precision, dedication and incredible power. It left JJ weighted and floating, and it was hard to think of much with Otabek’s tongue against his other than a burning need for  _ more. _

It was a curse, that he had to breathe, only coming up for fevered panting breath. He had no idea how long he’d been gone. Otabek looked just as wrecked, his own breath heavy and hair mussed. Magnolia Pink looked so good branded on his skin. 

  
“Oh, Jean.” Otabek breathed it slow, like his name was laced with something heady. “Baby, you’ve made a mess of me.” How could JJ not cling closer, not moan into Otabeks ear as he shoved his rigid cock into Otabek’s thigh. It felt so good, the space between ruffles and hot, hot skin. JJ knew he was already sweating and short for breath.    
  
“Beks...”   
  
“You want me, Angel?” Otabek grabbed JJ’s tits, the fabric made Otabek’s hands feel phantom, even with his body heat spilling through the fibers. “You ready to be my girl?”    
  
JJ was hypnotized by the words, like his heart was in heaven, his body a part of the hotel bed and his mind lost in the ether. But he could hear Otabek raw in his ear -  _ be my girl _ , and his dick sticky against his panties. It was enough.    
  
“Yes yes  _ yes. _ ” JJ cried. “I’m your girl, make me  _ your _ girl. Beks. Otabek. Please.” He whined slack jawed into Otabek’s mouth and skin and heart. He was drowning in hands, and the drag of nylon against his own hardness.   
  
“So hard for me, Baby.” God he was so close. This whole time he’d been a breath away, fibers away. So close but not enough. “You’re beautiful like this.” Skirts were hiked over his hips, Otabek’s hand was on the band of his panties. “So beautiful, my Queen.” He grabbed JJ’s cock, and JJ threw his head back unabashedly.  

 

“More, more,  _ more _ .” JJ’s dragged the syllables the same way Otabek dragged the panties off of his legs.   
  
“Can you hold those pretty legs for me?” Otabek asked with hands on JJ’s thighs like he was trying to find a pulse.   
  
“Good girl.” He murmured, before plunging head first into JJ’s skirts.   
  


JJ searched for words, but Otabek ate them away. Licked everything away, sac to hole. All that was left were jelly-jawed moans and shivers that rattled through his cock to his heart. Otabek drank JJ like exquisite wine. It made his body buck and twist in ways he never knew were natural to him.

  
“You taste so good, sweetheart,” Otabek murmured. JJ ran his hands down the back of his thighs, his brain firing sparks with the static of the nylon. The faint bass line from the other room sounded a lot like courage.   
  
“You gonna be gentle when you fuck me?” JJ ran his tongue along the roof of his mouth, lighting a match within himself, ready to burn himself to the ground and free a part of himself he had no idea was trapped until now. “You have to. You have to be sweet with me, I’m a virgin.”    
  
“I’ll be sweet.” Otabek didn’t miss a beat. Time seemed to slow, Otabek was nothing but a mess of hands and kisses. JJ felt smothered by a blanket of lavender before he registered that Otabek was a finger deep. He must’ve been crying for more, his arms were wrapped around Otabek’s neck like he was keeping him afloat. He never broke eye contact with JJ, even as he juggled the scented lube and JJ’s pleasure with deft working hands. It didn’t take long for one to become two and two to become three. JJ grabbed himself through his skirt _.  _ The drag of satin was addictive, JJ didn’t care about the stains.   
  
“ _ Jean, _ ” Otabek purred. He put his hand over JJ’s, and JJ stopped immediately. “Let me take care of you. Sweet, right?”    
  
“Right.” JJ sounded distant. It was dark now. The hotel lights left everything in underlit artificial yellow. Otabek looked stunning, nonetheless, getting undressed button by button. JJ wanted touch himself again. He shifted his hips, trying to get friction around the ruffles.   
  
“Easy, baby.” Otabek looked at JJ like he was a model. Or an angel. Like this wasn’t a queen size bed in a 3 star hotel, but something like heaven. Paradise. Maybe it was something like that. Otabek loomed over him, pumping himself slick with lube. JJ could feel the heat of him against his hole, and he needed to be closer still. Otabek pushed in, and JJ was so sure it had to be paradise. He felt so full, so warm, so far from himself and never closer to Otabek. He felt like he was 14 in Montreal, meeting Otabek for the first time. He felt 19 in Barcelona, in knots and confused where he stood. He felt all kinds of future he didn’t understand.   
  
“Tell me if I’m hurting you, JJ,” Otabek whispered into his ear, breathless. JJ was immediately  _ here.  _ It wasn’t paradise, and Otabek never used pet names. This wasn’t a flash of luck, this was a meticulously built moment and Otabek had made it. Otabek had created a glow, from a horde of off hand comments and years of unquantifiable friendship. Otabek had built heaven in a hotel room, all for him. JJ felt hot pinpricks in the corner of his eyes, and he bit his lip to will them away. He couldn’t cry. He said he was going to be Otabek’s girl. JJ wanted to be his girl.

__   
“Beks-” He gasped at a liquid roll of Otabek’s hips. “Touch me. I’m close. I wanna. I need-” JJ pulled Otabek close, needed his air again. JJ couldn’t tell which parts of him were living or dying, but he knew Otabek would resuscitate him. Otabek was furiously pumping him through his skirts and pistoning harder and deeper. JJ gasped in his mouth, and he was floating again. Maybe more like flying. It wasn’t long before he rolled his eyes into the back of his head and spilled himself into Otabek’s satin lined grasp. He was still gasping as he felt something like panicked prayers muttered into his skin and a twitching deep inside of him.   
  
“Jean, god.” Otabek hissed as he dragged sweaty hands up his face and through his hair. “Be my girl.” JJ couldn’t tell if it was a question or not, but he knew his answer.   
  
“I’m your girl. Please let me be your girl again and again.” Otabek smiled, he still had streaks of pink all over his flushed skin.   
  
“Again and again.” He murmured. He fell into JJ, a mess of sweat and cum and frills and limbs. It was too hot, too sticky, and it was more comfortable than anywhere JJ called home. He realized heaven wasn’t in a hotel room. It was in Otabek’s arms, and everything he did. JJ  was more sure of this, than of anything else in his life , as he was pulled closer into Otabek’s chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the Stupid Idiots and the Crappy Club for jerks for being the best set of Betas in the world. You're the real ones!


End file.
